


Coruscanta Cabur

by generalekenobi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Boba deserves a big brother, Brotherly Love, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalekenobi/pseuds/generalekenobi
Summary: Fox raps his knuckles on the window and the guard on duty waves him through, allowing him into the detainment area. Thorn is standing on the other side waiting for him. Thorn turns and walks towards the vacant security booth, filled with monitors showing empty rooms. Well, all but one."Is that a kid?" Fox asks, leaning towards the screen to get a better look. His eyes widen. "Is that akih'vod?" Fox asks, staring at the child currently glowering at the cameras with a familiar face as he yanks on the chains connecting his cuffs to the table.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox & Boba Fett
Comments: 31
Kudos: 330





	Coruscanta Cabur

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be multichap, but I have so much on my plate rn that I'm cutting it off here for now. I wanted to post more Boba content, and this is all I've got. Mando'a translations at the bottom.

"What?" Fox asks, beyond tired. Thorn doesn't answer for a moment, hesitating long enough to set off alarm bells in Fox's head. He rubs his eyes and does his best to focus on the holocall. His brother sighs.

"I need you at the interrogation rooms. The sooner, the better," he answers, and Fox is already sliding his helmet on and getting up. Thorn never disturbs him without good reason, and whatever it is this time sounds serious. 

"Why?" Fox demands, and again, Thorn hesitates.

"I'll explain it when you get here," he says, meaning _not over comms._ It's incriminating, then, bad enough that they can't talk about it. Fox heaves a great sigh as he walks through the halls of HQ and makes his way down to the detainment level.

He just hopes it isn't another deserter. There's only so many death certificates they can issue before things start looking suspicious.

Fox raps his knuckles on the window and the guard on duty waves him through, allowing him into the detainment area. Thorn is standing on the other side waiting for him. Thorn turns and walks towards the vacant security booth, filled with monitors showing empty rooms. Well, all but one.

"Is that a kid? Fox asks, leaning towards the screen to get a better look. His eyes widen. "Is that a _kih'vod?"_ Fox asks, staring at the child currently glowering at the cameras with a familiar face as he yanks on the chains connecting his cuffs to the table. Fox's blood boils.

"Why the _fuck_ is he chained up like that?" Fox growls. Thorn stares him dead in the eye.

"He's a biter. And a kicker. And a scrapper all around. It took three guards to take him in, two of whom are in medical for minor injuries," Thorn says, and Fox blinks. He hasn't heard of anyone so small being so vicious since…

"Tell me everything," he demands, wanting to know if his hunch is correct. Thorn shrugs.

"Not much to tell. We conducted a spice raid on a bar and he was present, accompanied by a bounty hunter named Aurra Sing. She ran, leaving him for us to pick up. One of the guards was going to take him aside for questioning when he tried to make a break for it, and obviously we couldn’t let that happen. We don’t have a name or even a designation for him - he’s refusing to cooperate,” Thorn says before sighing. Fox’s gaze is trained on the screen. There isn’t a doubt in his mind who the kid is.

He hasn’t seen Boba in months, but he’d recognize that scowl anywhere.

“His designation is CC-1000. I know him. It’s Boba,” he says, and Thorn’s brows raise.

“Boba as in Jango’s Boba?” Thorn asks, and Fox nods. “How do you know him?”

Fox turns on his heel to walk towards the occupied interrogation room.

“We were batchmates,” he says over his shoulder, right before opening the door and closing it behind himself with a sense of finality. Boba turns towards him, the only emotion he shows being a twitch of his face before he morphs it into a scathing glare. Fox slowly approaches the table and sits, watching as Boba’s scowl darkens as he does so.

“You’re lucky I’m chained up,” Boba says, and Fox is glad that his helmet hides his smile.

“Oh, really?” He asks, and Boba spits in his visor. Fox sighs and reaches up to remove his helmet. As soon as it’s in his lap and he’s polishing the saliva off, he hears Boba’s breath catch. Looking up, Fox can see Boba studying him, his eyes frantically scanning his features like he can’t believe what he’s seeing. The blaster scar on his temple that runs into his hairline would be pretty tough to fake, but not impossible. There’s no motive to the deception though, which Boba must realize.

“Hey, Boba,” he says, and he can tell that he’s sealed the deal when the anger Boba uses like a shield fades from his face. Fox is left looking at a scared eleven year old in chains - left looking at his little brother.

“Fox?”

Fox nods before reaching to his belt and grabbing his ID holo. He passes it over the cuffs, and they swing open, leaving Boba rubbing his wrists.

“Yeah, it’s me,” he confirms, and something sours in Boba’s expression.

“I thought you were dead,” the adiik tells him, and something twinges in Fox’s chest.

“I didn’t know what to think. You were just gone, kih’vod,” he says, and Boba scoffs and crosses his arms.

“You _aren’t_ my brother. None of you are, we aren’t family,” he declares, and Fox has to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“Really, that’s what you’re going with? After all those years you sat in on our training, all the times I snuck you away to the range, all the times I covered for you and took the blame with Jango?” Fox asks, and Boba isn’t able to meet his gaze.

“She said none of you were there for me. You fought with the Jedi-”

“Who you knew we were commissioned for years ago! It was your father who switched sides, not us,” he says, and Boba’s scowl returns.

“Don’t you _dare_ say that! He was a good man, not a turncoat,” he insists, and Fox purses his lips.

“Your father was a complicated man, and don’t!” Fox says, holding his hand up. Miraculously, Boba listens. “I cared for him, Boba, even though he thought of me as livestock. I wouldn’t be alive if not for his training. Hell, Boba, he _named_ me! That’s as close as he could get to the gai bal manda without declaring it outright!” Fox says, and Boba huffs, conceding the point. “None of that changes the fact that he fought with Dooku, which was turning his back on us. I was sorry to hear he was killed, I really was, Boba. I’m sorry you were alone. Dammit, though, you had us, you had me! You could have come back to Kamino, we would have-”

“She said you were dead! The 1st Battalion was disbanded after Geonosis, and she couldn’t get her hands on casualty lists, but that’s all we needed to know,” Boba practically yells, startling Fox. There’s a wild look in his little brother’s eyes, and the child stands to pace back and forth. “She was the only person who was there for me. You were gone, Fox. Aurra took me in, took me on jobs. We were meeting with a client when _you_ raided the bar. She… she left me,” Boba says, voice cracking. Fox is at his side in a heartbeat, placing a hand on his brother’s shoulder and pulling him into a hug when he doesn’t shrug it off. Boba remains stiff for a moment before leaning into it, and Fox can hear small sobs as he runs his gauntlet through Boba’s hair.

“K’uur, kih’vod. Ni olar. Ni olar, Boba,” he says, prompting Boba to cry harder. He holds his little brother close as he falls apart, murmuring affirmations until the tears slow to a stop. Boba sniffs and pulls apart, likely embarrassed. Fox doesn’t let him get very far though, placing two hands on his shoulders to study him. He’s grown, his baby fat thinning out ever so slightly and his complexion has improved from how pasty he was on Kamino. 

“Boba… I swear on my honor that I’ll protect you. You don’t have to be alone anymore, we’ll be here for you. Haat, ijaa, haa’it,” Fox vows, and offers Boba his arm to clasp. Boba wipes his tears, looks down at Fox’s extended arm, and grasps it in his own. Fox smiles, and Boba offers a tentative smile back.

“We?” Boba asks, and Fox’s smile grows.

“Welcome to the Coruscant Guard, verd’ika.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a Translations:  
> Kih'vod - Little brother  
> Adiik - Child  
> Gai bal manda - Adoption ceremony, lit. name and soul. The vow is 'I know your name as my child.'  
> K'uur, kih'vod. Ni olar. Ni olar, Boba. - Hush, little brother. I'm here. I'm here, Boba.  
> Haat, ijaa, haa'it - Truth, honor, vision, words to seal a pact  
> Verd'ika - Private, little soldier, can be a term of endearment


End file.
